Sliding doors are widely used for many different applications and thus their structure can vary greatly. In many instances wherein sliding doors are installed in locations such as cupboards and the like, the door typically is hung so that a roller mounted assembly at the top slides in a track. At the bottom, normally the only hardware consists of guides for the lower part of the door. Such a guide is particularly prevalent when two such doors are designed to overlap so that one may gain access to the cupboard or other location.
A different type of sliding door is that which is commonly known as a patio door. In these structures, typically the door and more so the screen door slides in a lower track and an upper track. Such sliding doors typically are mounted on a pair of lower rollers and a pair of upper rollers. Means are provided for adjusting the height or depth of the rollers, the adjusting mechanism normally being located close to the upper/lower track as the adjustment is mechanical. The adjustment requires a certain amount of experimenting with the adjusting mechanism when one is not familiar with the same.
When installing the sliding door, usually some adjustment is required and if the installation is being done by someone without experience in the field, a proper adjustment may not be achieved and/or considerable time is spent making the adjustment.